Blame the alcohol
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: gai and lee go to a party one night and get drunk. then things happen. how will this efect ther relationship? GaixLee yaoi, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Yay my next GaixLee fic hope you guys like this one to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Lee was standing in front of Gai's house. He had a backpack over one shoulder and he was about to knock on the door when Gai answered.

"Hi Lee!"

"AHHHHH!" Lee Yelled as he jumped back in surprise and fell on his butt.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked helping Lee up.

"You surprised me."

"Oh sorry. So you ready for our sleepover!?" Gai said as he struck a pose.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed as he did the same. They both walked into the house and Lee set his bag down in the gests room.

"So what now?" he asked as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I…don't know." Gai replied as he sat next to Lee. He turned his head to look at Lee and Lee was busy looking at the ceiling. Lee was now 18 years old and still looked exactly the same except for the fact that he was a chunin and had a vest like Gai's and he was a lot taller but still a few inches shorter than Gai. Gai kept staring at him taking in every detail of his body and face. Lee tuned away from the ceiling and saw Gai was starring at him. He brought a hand up and poked him in the cheek to get his attention. Gai shook his head and turned away from Lee with a light blush on his face.

"Gai-sensei are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What where you thinking about?" Lee asked and Gai blushed an even darker red. Then a phone started ringing.

"What's that?" Gai asked looking around for the source of the noise.

"Um…oh that is my cell phone." Lee said as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it. Gai gave him a weird Look and Lee just smiled and shrugged.

"Hello…oh hi Naruto. Hey how did you get my number?...ookay." Lee looked at Gai who was still giving him a weird look and shrugged again.

"I am at Gai-sensei's house…no we are not!...stop saying that!...why did you call!" Lee was now really mad and he was close to breaking the phone. After a few seconds he smiled and said "Ok we will be right their…yes I am bringing Gai-sensei…NO I AM NOT GAY!!!!" Lee hung up the phone and glared at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked.

"Oh Naruto invited us to a party he was having."

"**PARTY!** I love parties! Let's go!" Gai exclaimed as he jumped up and headed for the door.

"Yosh **PARTY**!" Lee also got up and fallowed.

"Wait." Gai stopped right in front of the door causing Lee to crash into his back and fall on his butt.

"What?" Lee said as he jumped up and started bouncing up and down impatiently.

"We should probably change first."

"You are right Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed and they both ran to their rooms to change. They came out a few minutes later in different cloths. Lee was wearing a green hoody and a pair of jeans and Gai was wearing one of those martial arts shirts that was also green and a pair of black pants that went with them.

"Nice cloths Gai-sensei!"

"You too Lee! Now let us go!" Then they both ran out the door.

(13 hours later)

Gai burst through the door and collapsed on the floor drunk.

"Wow that was a great hic party." He said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed as he ran through the door with a lamp shade on his head.

"Why are you wearing a lamp shade?" Gai asked as Lee crashed into a wall because he couldn't see.

"I do hic not know." Lee replied as he sat down next to Gai.

"You're drunk?"

"…No."

"Lee."

"I swear to hic drunk I'm not god."

"Huh?" Lee just stayed silent. "Take that lamp shade off." Gai tried to grab the lamp shade.

"No my hat! Get your own!" Lee said as he swatted Gai's hands away but Gai eventually got a hold of it. He pulled it off and he could tell by the glazed look in Lee's eyes and the light flush on his cheeks that he was drunk.

"How much did you drink?" Gai asked.

"How much did **YOU **drink?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh. I had one or two."

"Cups?"

"No sips…hic."

"Well at least that explains why you tried to kill everyone…ten times!"

"No eleven…I want my hat!" Lee tried to get his "hat" back. Gai just lifted it over their heads causing Lee to crawl into his lap in an attempt to get it back. Gai stared at Lee in surprise and Lee just smiled and moved his face closer to Gai's. Gai blushed and closed his eyes but instead of getting what he wanted he felt Lee grab the lamp shade from his hand and jump out of his lap.

"Ha ha I got it back!" Lee said excitedly as he did a back flip and started dancing. But he tripped over his own feet and landed with his face in Gai's lap.

"You know that was a dirty trick." Gai said trying to hide his disappointment and the dark blush on his face. But Lee noticed them both and sat up strait in Gai's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Lee what…"

"You know Gai-sensei you're sooooo hot." Lee interrupted.

"Wha…" Gai was silenced as a pair of soft lips where pressed against his. Gai was slightly surprised by this but he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Lee's waist. Gai lightly brushed his tongue across Lee's lower lip begging for entry. Lee opened his mouth allowing Gai to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth. When the need for air became too great they pulled away and stared at each other while panting lightly. Then suddenly Lee started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I do…not know!" Lee said between laughs. (Hey sounds like me everyday of my life)

"…Ok…Let's go into the living room." Gai picked up Lee who was still laughing. He dropped Lee on the couch and sat next to him. Lee kept laughing so to shut him up Gai pulled the hood of Lee's sweet shirt over his head and pulled on the strings to close it.

"Hey were did everything go? AHHH Gai-sensei I've gone blind!" Lee started freaking out.

"You're not blind Lee." Gai said and Lee pulled off the hood and yelled "It's a **MIRICAL**!" Lee leaned to the side and his head landed in Gai's lap again.

"So do you want to go to bed now?" Gai asked as he rested a hand on Lee's head and started brushing his fingers trough his hair.

"I'm not reallyhictiered." Lee said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Of course you aren't. So what do you want to do then?" Lee opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling in thought…well he wasn't really thinking but there was something he wanted to do at that moment.

"Hey Gai"

"Yeah." Gai was slightly surprised that Lee said his name without saying sensei at the end.

"I know what I want to do."

"What's that?" Gai asked as Lee sat up. Lee crawled into his lap again and leaned his forehead against his. Gai stared at him in confusion. When he finally figured out what Lee wanted to do his face turned bright red and Lee smiled mischievously.

"Lee please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Gai said nervously and Lee smiled even more and whispered "Yes I am."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. I know I suck at writing about Lee being drunk so shut up…Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

ok here's chapter 2. I'm glade you guys like it so far.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Lee please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Gai said nervously and Lee smiled even more and whispered "yes I am." Lee closed the distance between them and captured Gai's lips in another kiss. Gai's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't push Lee away. When Lee pulled away again Gai looked away from him.

"Gai-sensei?"

"Lee you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!" Gai was surprised by the fact that he yelled. He didn't know what his problem was. This was something he also wanted.

Lee stared at Gai with a surprised look. Then he looked downward with a sad look.

"Why?" Lee whispered in a shaky voice. "I thought that maybe after all these years there would be something."

"Lee…"

"I mean I'm not a kid an'hic'y more and you can do what ever you want to me." Lee interrupted. Gai just stared at Lee. He never knew he felt this way. Then he wondered why he never told him before.

"No." Gai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lee's voice. "I'm not letting you go. Weather you're willing or not I will get what I want." Lee graded the front of Gai's shirt and pulled him forward. "Because I love you and I want to prove it." Lee kissed Gai again but this time it was hard and lustful. Gai instantly became aroused by it though and he pushed Lee onto his back.

Lee moaned happily as Gai worked to get his shirt off. When Gai finally got it off he went down to Lee's nipple and started sucking on it while massaging and playing with the other with his hand. When both nipples were hard he went back up and kissed Lee, slipping his tongue in and exploring Lee's mouth. He felt Lee's fingers work with the buttons on his shirt but they kept slipping. Then he suddenly heard a ripping sound. He pulled away slightly to see Lee throw his torn shirt to the ground. But he didn't care. He looked into Lee's eyes and saw the want and desire in them. Both of their hands went down and started removing the others pants.

When they were fully undressed it was skin on skin. Limbs inter twined with each other, hands and mouths roamed every where, and soft moans and whimpers escaped lips. Gai finally lost all his common sense as he felt Lee cum in his hand. He flipped the younger man over onto his stomach and pulled him to his hands and knees. Lee grabbed onto the arm of the couch and whimpered as he felt a slick cum coated finger slip into his entrance. Soon after he felt the finger slid almost all the way out before going back in but this time there was a second one. Lee moaned Gai's name and buried his head in the couch. When the fingers were pulled out Lee felt Gai's front side against his back and his cock at his entrance.

"Are you sure?" Gai whispered into Lee's ear.

"YES!" Lee yelled impatiently and Gai slowly thrusted in. Lee threw his head back as he felt a pain go through his lower body. When Gai was all the way in he stopped to let Lee get used to the felling. Lee didn't like it and started moving back and forth. Gai couldn't control himself any more and thrusted forward as Lee came back. Lee moaned loudly as Gai went in deep. Gai wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and move his other hand to Lee's dick to start stoking him. Gai quickly gained speed and power and was literally hammering into Lee. Lee was sent rocking back and forth from how hard Gai was going. Soon Lee's climax was so close he could practically taste it. Then Gai hit a spot that made Lee's vision go fuzzy and he felt himself cum violently with a shout of his lover's name. Then he heard Gai call his name in ecstasy as he came to. He felt the warm slick liquid fill every inch of him before slowly seeping back out of his body.

Gai pulled out of him and Lee collapsed on the couch. Gai lied down next to him and pulled him close. Lee rested his head on Gai's chest and started to fall asleep.

"I love you Gai." Lee whispered before he fell asleep.

"I love you to." Gai replied and he kissed Lee's forehead. Then he fell asleep to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well I hope you like this chapter to. please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hello here's the third chapter. Sorry it took so long but a whole bunch of crap has been going on recently. I had to get ready for the final exams coming up soon and to make madders worse my parents found my secret stash of Gai and Lee yaoi. Now they think I'm a porn addict and confused about my sexuality…what idiots. They also found my stories and ether deleted them off the computer or shreded them but luckily I had them saved on a backup disk and the ones they shreded I remember enought to rewrite. Well any way sense summer in coming up, I still don't have the internet and my parents don't trust me anymore this chapter and the next one will probably be the only thing's I'll be posting for about three months. But I will try my best to get more up any way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Lee woke up the next morning with a bad hang over and no memory of what happened last night. He tried to sit up but his head hurt too much. He rolled to the side and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" He pushed himself to his knees and rubbed his head.

"Are you ok?" A voice said. Lee looked up and saw Gai sitting on the couch also rubbing his head. They stared at each other and finally noticed they were both naked. Gai's eyes widened when he remembered what happened last night. Lee just sat there in confusion until he noticed his butt was hurting then he just guessed what happened. They both stared at each other again and Lee started freaking out.

"What the hell happened last night!!" Lee exclaimed. "Did we..."

"…Yes." Lee's eyes widened and he stared at the wall with a distant look. "Lee." Gai got on the floor with Lee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That was my first time." Lee whispered. Gai suddenly felt bad. He didn't mean to take Lee's first time.

"I'm sorry." He placed an arm around Lee's waist and pulled him close.

"Gai-sensei what…" Lee was interrupted as Gai kissed him. Lee's eyes widened and he pushed Gai away. Gai just sat there and stared at him in confusion.

"Gai-sensei I do not remember what happened last night but…"

"You're going to say it didn't mean anything right?" Gai interrupted and Lee just nodded. They both looked away from each other and stared at ether the floor or a wall.

"…Right." Gai got up and picked his cloths up off the floor. Lee tried to look at Gai's face but Gai kept turning away from him. "Come on we're late for training." Gai said before he left to go get dressed. Lee wasn't sure of it but he thought he heard sadness in his voice. Lee brushed it off as an effect from the hang over and gathered his cloths up to. He went into the guest's room to get dressed. When he came back out in his normal cloths he saw Gai waiting for him also in his normal cloths.

"Ready to go?" Gai said in his normal cheery voice. Lee smiled and nodded and they both headed for the door. But Gai stopped him before he walked out the door. Lee opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Gai kissed him again before he could.

"Gai what the…" Lee said, pushing Gai away.

"It may have meant nothing to you…" Gai moved closed to Lee's ear and continued in whispered. "But it meant a lot to me." Lee was stunned by this. Gai just smiled lovingly and walked out the door. When Lee regained his composer he ran after Gai.

When they both got to the training ground they saw Tenten was already there. Neji no longer met up with them because he was a jonin now.

"Why are you two so late?" She asked curiously and some what annoyedly. (Is that a word?)

"It is a long story." Lee replied and he went over to his stump to start his morning training. But as he kicked it he hurt his butt and fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Yeah that'll hurt for a while." Gai said. Tenten gave then both a weird look and decided she didn't want to know.

"Well aren't you going to train?" Gai said.

"No as of this morning I'm officially a jonin." Lee jumped to his feet and stared at Tenten in a sad way.

"Oh…really?" Gai said also saddened by this news.

"Yeah so I guess I don't have to hang around with you guys anymore." Tenten waved at them and left to start her own training thing. Gai looked back at Lee who had his back to him.

"Well I guess it's just you and me now." Gai said cheerfully as he walked over to his last remaining student. But when he saw Lee's face he saw he was crying. "Lee what's wrong?" Gai wrapped an arm around Lee but Lee pushed him away and ran off. "Lee come back."

'What did I do now?' He thought and he ran after Lee. He looked for a while before he found Lee in a tree. He jumped up and sat next to him.

"Tell me. What's bothering you?" He said as he wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders.

"Neji and Tenten are both jonin now and I…I am still just a chunin." Lee said, bowing his head sadly. "It is not fair." Gai hugged Lee close and lifted his face up to look at him. He kissed Lee but Lee looked away from him and at the ground.

"Come on let's take the day off and do something. Just you and me." Gai said and he jumped down. He gestured for Lee to follow and Lee also jumped down. Gai wrapped his arm around Lee's waist and they walked away.

They both decided to get something to eat and went to the Itchiraku (spelling?) ramen place. When they got there they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi there.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kakashi asked when he saw them. Gai turned and was about to leave but Lee pulled him back with a small giggle. They sat down in the only other two seats witch, to Gai's disappointment, was next to Kakashi. They ordered there food and Lee sat there quietly until Gai pulled him into his lap.

"Gai-sensei what are you doing?" Gai didn't answer and started kissing the back of Lee's neck. Lee tensed as Gai placed one of his hands over his and linked there fingers together. Lee gasped slightly as he felt Gai lick a spot at the base of his neck and bite down slightly.

"Um helloooooo." Gai pulled away and looked at Kakashi. "Mind doing that some where else."

"Actually I would rather you stop." Lee said quietly. Gai did stop and rested his head on Lee's shoulder. Lee didn't mind this to much and let him stay there. When they got there food Lee started eating but Gai had some difficulty with Lee in his lap. Lee was just too big for this now. When Gai tried to take a bite he dropped some of the food on Lee's head. Lee turned his head and glared at Gai. Gai just stared back stupidly.

"How about I get out of your lap." Lee moved back to his original seat and Gai groaned from the lack of contact. He heard the other three snicker at him and he glared at Kakashi. Then he took some of his food and threw it a Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked and it hit some other person.

"Hey!" The person yelled.

"Sorry!" Lee yelled back and he took Gai's chopsticks. "No" Lee threw them away and went back to eating. Gai picked up his bowl and threw it at Kakashi. He ducked again and it hit the same guy.

"Gai-senseiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hey! Why the hell do you keep throwing stuff at me!" the man asked as he got up and glared at the older or the two.

"Um…he did it!" Gai yelled, pointing to Kakashi. The guy just continued to glare at him and Gai got up. Lee also got up and went to Gai's rescue.

"Sorry this kind of happens a lot and Gai-sensei did not mean it." Lee said innocently.

"Well…you seem to be responsible enough. So just keep your boyfriend out of trouble." The man walked away and Lee just stood there wide eyed and red in the face. Gai wrapped his arms around Lee's waist from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Words getting around about us." Gai whispered.

"What! Gai-sensei we are not…" Lee looked around and whispered. "Boyfriends. I am not even gay."

"That's not what you tolled me last night." Gai practically sang. He pressed his cheek to Lee's and rubbed up against it.

Lee stepped out of Gai's arms and started to walk away. Gai was actually starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Ok Lee see you later!" Lee paused at the sound of Gai's voice. He didn't know why but he suddenly found his heart racing.

'I need to train.' He thought and he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the third chapter. It kind of sucks but hopefully the next chapter will be better. and I also have a question. can I get in touble for righting gai and Lee stories sense lee is a minor?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four and probably the last chapter I'll post for a while so enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

It was 9 at night when Lee finally got back from training. As soon as he walked in Gai came right in after him. Apparently he was training to.

"Hey Lee what's up?" Gai said as he hugged Lee. Lee hugged back but this time it felt awkward to him. His heart was racing and he had a strange feeling he had never felt before. Gai pulled away slightly and looked into Lee's eyes. Then he closed the distance between them and kissed Lee. Lee didn't respond but he also didn't push him away. He was just so confused right now. When Gai pulled away he smiled at Lee. Lee smiled back but his was more forced. Gai frowned when he noticed this and released Lee.

They both stood there awkwardly, nether of them knew what to say. Gai wanted Lee body mind and soul. He wanted to be with him forever. But he knew Lee was unsure and confused.

"Do you want something to eat?" Gai asked just to break the silence. Lee just shook his head. "No I am going to bed." Lee walked past Gai and into the guest room. He went to his back pack and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He stripped out of his spandex jumpsuit and pulled on the new cloths. He knew he should probably take a shower, but with the way Gai had been acting lately he wasn't too comfortable with that. He was about to crawl into bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Lee can I come in?" Gai's voice came muffled through the door. Lee got back up and opened the door. Gai stood before him, also in a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. "Lee can we talk?"

"Depends. Are you going to pull any more of that weird stuff you did earlier?" Lee replied while averting his eyes so he wouldn't be caught staring at Gai's chest.

"No. I just need to talk to you." Lee thought for a moment then stepped aside to let Gai in. Gai sat down on the bed and gestured for Lee to sit next to him. Lee did just that and sat on the bed cross-legged. He folded his hands in his lap and stared down at him.

"Lee…" Gai started then seemed to pause slightly to think. "I'm sorry for taking your first time. I'm also sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable and confused. I had no right."

"No. It was my fault entirely. I knew better than to drink sake. So I had to pay for my actions."

"No!" Lee looked at Gai in surprise. Why did he just yell?

"It's not your fault Lee! I'm the one who has had these feelings for you for so long. I'm the one who has lusted for you for so many years. I tried to stop what happened from happening but I succumbed to the want, the desire to make you mine!" Gai grabbed Lee's shoulders and hung his head in apology. "I am so disgusted with my self now. I always knew it was so wrong, so dangerous to be in love with some one so young. If anyone found out you could have been taken away from me." Gai looked up and Lee saw the tears that had started to flow from his eyes. Lee was surprised. Gai never acted like this. Sure he cried but it was never for a reason like this.

"You're probably disgusted with me now but I have to tell you." He moved his hands from Lee's shoulders to Lee's face. "Lee I'm in love with you. I've loved you ever sense the first day I saw you." He rubbed his thumb gently against Lee's cheek as his left hand went down and started to pull up the younger mans shirt. He pulled his other hand away and pulled the shirt off. Lee some how was unable to register what was happening as Gai bent down and started leaving soft kiss down his chest and stomach.

When Gai reached the waist band of Lee's pants he went back up and kissed him. Lee moaned and closed his eyes as he aloud the heat and lust to take over his body. His mind didn't seem to be paying attention to what was happening and at the same time he felt every touch Gai left on his skin. His finger tips felt like liquid fire against his flesh and left him shivering with pleasure.

'What is this?' Lee asked himself. He knew this was wrong but it felt so right. He didn't want it but at the same time he did. There was nothing he could do. It felt too good to make it stop.

He instantly snapped back to reality with a sharp intake of breath when he felt a hand grip him and gently stroke his already throbbing member. He let his breath back out in a shuttered gasp as he closed his eyes and gripped Gai's shoulders. He hadn't noticed he had been pushed onto his back. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Gai. Gai stared back at him. His eyes seemed to be asking, or more like begging to let him do this. Something inside Lee suddenly took over. He found himself switching their positions so he was on top. He leaned down and kissed his sensei. Then he got off of him.

He grabbed his shirt and packed his stuff. Gai just watched with a hurt expretion. When he was done packing he looked back at Gai.

"I am sorry I just...I can't." Lee left and Gai just sat there. Gai knew he had ruened his friendship with Lee. He let him self fall to the side and found himself crying.

Lee meanwhile was runing home. He was just so confused. He wanted to be with Gai but there would just be so many things wrong with there relationship. Like for one they were techar and student. Both of them were guys and there was just such a big age differenc.

When he got home he set his stuff down and sat down on the couch. everything seemed to happen so fast. And when did gai fall in love with him? Why had he never noticed? Was he that blind? Now that he thought of it there were so many advances and he never noticed.

"oh why me?" He groaned as he curled up on the couch. He kept telling himself that this was all his fault. After all it never would have happened if he hadden't gotten drunk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok there is the fourth chapter. hope you like it because I think is sucks. sorry if words are spelt wrong I had to write it on the sight its self and it has no spell check as far as I know. anyway I'll try to post more if not then see you in three months...hopefuly.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5. It took me a month longer that I expected so sorry. I just have a bad case of writer's block that seems to go on and off and when I had Ideas for this story I was in class so I couldn't write it. Plus I am a little disappointed to see no one helped me! Well except for one person and I greatly appreciate the help but I had already tried that idea and it ended up ether sounding to unGai and Leeish or like my other story so sorry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few weeks since Lee left Gai's house. He hadn't seen Gai sence than and ended up training by himself for the last few weeks. It still worried him though. He didn't know if anything had happened to Gai. But sadly his worst fears came true one day.

Lee heard a knock on his door one early morning. This kind of pissed him off because he was asleep! He answered the door and saw it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei it is four in the morning. What are you doing here so early?" Lee said before he yawned.

"Lee its Gai." Kakashi said a little sadly. Lee instantly woke up and grabbed him by the arms.

"Where is he!?"

"In the hospital. He's in critical condition." Kakashi replied as he pushed Lee off of him.

"Did he get hurt on a mission?" Lee asked worriedly as tears formed in his eyes.

"No…he attempted suicide." Lee's eyes widened at this. Then he laughed weakly.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei do not joke around like that." He said but he was trying so hard not to cry. Kakashi sighed and looked down.

"He had been acting depressed for the past few weeks. At first I just paid no attention and enjoyed the piece. But earlier today I didn't see him at all and decided to go to his house to annoy him for fun. But I found him on the floor in a pool of blood with his wrists cut open." Kakashi explained and Lee finally broke down and cried into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi was slightly surprised.

"It is all my fault." He cried. Kakashi didn't say anything and just watched him. Then Lee pushed past him and ran for the hospital. When he got there he had to fight with a few nurses and doctors to get in.

"You can't go in." a doctor said as about ten people held him back.

"But I have to." Lee sobbed as he broke free.

"Sorry but we can only allow family members in to see him."

"But you do not understand!" Lee said and something he thought he'd never say slipped out. "I am his boy friend!" every one stared at him and he blushed a dark red. Then the doctor sighed and looked at his clipboard.

"He's in room 45."

"Thank you." Lee said calmly and walked past him. He walked down the hall and found his room at the end of the hall. At first he stood in front of the door and wondered if he really wanted to see Gai like this. After a few moments of preparation he opened the door. But when he saw Gai he felt sick to his stomach.

Gai was still asleep, in hospital cloths, with both wrists bandaged and an I.V. full of blood to replace the amount he lost. Lee wiped his eyes and walked up next to the bed. Soon after Gai opened his eyes slightly. He looked around and looked surprised when he saw Lee.

"Lee? Why are you here?" He asked in a groggy voice. "Did you kill your self to?" Lee couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"No you are in the hospital." He said quietly then started to cry again. Gai noticed this and sat up.

"I hate seeing you cry." He said as he raised a hand to wipe the tears away. Lee closed his eyes and sat on the bed to hug Gai.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He sobbed as he buried his head in Gai's chest.

"I thought you hated me." Gai said sadly. "And even though I tried I just couldn't bear living without you. So when the pain was too much I decided to take my own life."

"But that means you were giving up and you said to never give up!" Lee said as he pulled away to looked at Gai. Gai stared at him then looked away. "Never do it again!" Lee grabbed the collar of Gai's shirt and pulled him down till their lips touched. Gai was extremely surprised. When they pulled away Lee blushed.

"I should go." Lee got up and began to leave. Gai, not wanting to loss Lee again, pulled out the I.V. and beat Lee to the door. He locked it and pulled Lee into a hug.

"Don't leave me again." He said as he kissed Lee. This time Lee responded with equal passion. Gai slipped his tongue out and eagerly brushed it against Lee's bottom lip. Lee opened his mouth and allowed Gai inside. He pushed his tongue into Gai's mouth and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. When they needed air Gai pulled away and moved to Lee's neck.

But suddenly Gai felt weak and had to pull away. Lee got worried and helped Gai to the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy is all. I'll walk it off." Gai tried to get up again but Lee pushed him back down.

"No you lost too much blood. I'll get a nurse to help you." Lee said worriedly. Then he turned and left to find a nurse. Gai rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was so dizzy at the moment. Eventually he just passed out.

When Lee came back he was even more worried. The nurse pushed past him and set Gai back up.

"You should leave now." The nurse said hurriedly. Then she tried to push Lee away. But before that.

"Hey you are that same annoying nurse I get every time I am here!" He exclaimed but the nurse pushed him out.

"Have a nice day." She said and slammed the door. Lee snorted and stuck his tongue out at the door. But instead of leaving he just sat in a chair and waited. When the nurse came back out she stared at him questioningly.

"You know I am not leaving." He simply said and walked back into the room. He then slammed the door before she could reply. This time it was her turn to snort and stick her tongue out at the door.

Lee just sighed as he turned back to Gai. He was still asleep. Once again he sat down in a chair and waited. He had a feeling he'd be there for a while. And just as he thought he was there all night. He did nothing but sit there and watch him. He even pulled the chair up to the bed just like Gai would do when he was in the hospital. By the time it was eleven o'clock at night he had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the edge of the bed and his right hand in Gai's left one, holding it tightly.

That was when Gai woke up again. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lee. He couldn't help but smile. He moved his hand from Lee's and shook him slightly. Lee slowly woke up and looked at Gai.

"Gai-sensei you are finally awake." He said groggily as he sat up. Then he looked at the clock and was surprised to see what time it was. "I was here for a long time." He whispered before he yawned.

"Come on. You can sleep with me in the bed." Gai said as he pulled Lee toward him by the shoulder. Lee hesitated slightly but got in. he snuggled close to Gai and rested his head on his chest. "Well I think I finally have you. To bad it took almost killing me to do so." Gai said jokingly as he wrapped an arm around Lee's waist but found it difficult with the I.V.. Lee didn't think it was very funny though.  
"Just never do it again." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Gai said apologetically. "You just can't imagine how happy I am to finally have you." Lee nodded in understanding and began to cry.

"I love you Lee." Gai said as he kissed Lee's forehead.

"I love you to." Lee whispered and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go it sucks but it is the best I could do sense my brain exploded half way through it. I'm not sure weather I should put up another chapter or leave it like this though. Because I really want to work on another story but I don't want to post it until this is done because I don't want five hundred stories going on at once like I do in real life because it's very confusing. So tell me if you guys want one more chapter or if this is good enough to end.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally here's the last chapter. This chapter doesn't really have much of a point except to show how their relationship is working out. It's not very good but I hope you guys like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

A year went by sense Gai had attempted suicide. Any unsure or awkward feelings Lee had were completely gone and they were back to their old self's. Except Tenten was gone now and that gave them tons of alone time together. But that didn't mean they spent all there time fooling around. They were still teacher and student after all.

"If I cannot do 8,000 punches then it is 10,000 kicks." Lee said to him self as he punched his tree stump. He didn't even stop when someone hugged him from behind. "Gai-sensei I cannot stop until I have done 8,000.174."

"You can't do a fraction of a punch Lee." Gai laughed. He still couldn't believe how childish Lee still was sometimes.

"Yes I can!" Lee yelled and started punching faster. Gai just enjoyed the feeling of Lee's body moving against his. He grabbed Lee's hands in mid punch and spun him around. He pulled him into a kiss and Lee just stood there in surprise. But he was soon kissing back. When they pulled away Lee pretended to be mad.

"Now I have to do 10,000.193474968957594…" (You can tell I like decimals can you?)

"Lee you can't do a fraction of a kick." Gai interrupted and pulled Lee back into a kiss. Lee pulled away again and pouted.

"Yes I can. And I will do nothing else until I do!" Gai twitched at this for reasons we could only guess. He pinned Lee to the training stump and kissed him furiously.

"You can do it tomorrow." Gai said as he pulled away slightly then kissed him harder. Lee closed his eyes and moaned. Then he got a very evil idea. He slipped away from Gai and took a few steps away.

"If you want me you have to catch me first." He said teasingly and then took off. Gai was confused for a moment then ran after him. Lee ran strait for the village and quickly hid in the crowd. Gai got frustrated when he lost track of the younger man. Then he saw Kakashi.

"KAKASHIHAVEYOUSEENLEE!!" He said very quickly and loudly. Kakashi waited a few seconds to regain his hearing and glared at him.

"Lee who?" He asked just to annoy Gai. Gai yelled and ran off to continue his search.

"So why are you running from him?" Kakashi asked Lee as he popped up from behind the wall he was leaning against.

"Because it is fun. And I felt like teasing him." Lee replied and Kakashi just shook his head.

"He'll get you eventually." Kakashi sighed before Lee ran up to Gai who was looking under a bench for him. He got onto his hands and knees and looked with him.

"What are we looking for?" He asked.

"For you remember!" Gai said. Then a few seconds later he realized it was Lee. They both got up and Gai chased after him as he ran. Lee was laughing like crazy but Gai was frustrated. Eventually Lee reached the house they now shared and ran strait into the bed room. Gai got in a few moments later and took a minute to catch his breath. Then he smiled when he finally realized what Lee was planning. He walked into the bedroom and found Lee sitting on the bed. Lee smiled at him innocently and leaned back on his hands. Gai walked closer to him and sat next to him.

He placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. They both leaned back and started kissing more passionately. When they pulled away Lee was on top of Gai and straddling his waist. He was smiling until he looked at Gai's wrist and saw the scare that was still visible. Gai also frowned and tried to hide his wrist.

"I'm still sorry." He said.

"No. back then it was all my fault. I tried to ignore my feelings." Lee said quietly until he leaned his forehead against Gai's. "But now I love you more than anything." Gai smiled as he heard this. Then he remembered something.

"That reminds me." Gai sat up and Lee got off of him and sat next to him. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small black box. Lee blushed and his heart began to race.

"Lee…" Gai started in a loving tone. "I know it hasn't been very long. We haven't even had our first anniversary yet. But as you all ready know I love you more than anything." Gai opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Lee will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" (Look how corny I am!) Lee stared back and forth between Gai and the ring and tears formed in his eyes. Gai placed a hand on his cheek gave him a hopeful look.

"Yes!" Lee jumped forward and hugged Gai. "Yes I will! I love you so much!" Gai hugged him back and kissed him. When they pulled away Gai put the ring on Lee's finger. Then he kissed him again. They both leaned back down on the bed and began to undress.

"Gai-sensei." Lee said as Gai climbed on top of him.

"Yes." Gai replied as he left butterfly kisses on Lee's neck. Lee moaned and gripped the sheets.

"Do you think the hokage will allow this?" Gai stopped and looked at him

"Naruto? Why wouldn't he?"

"Well lady Tsunade did not have a problem with this. But ever sense Naruto became hokage a month ago I have been a little worried."

"Lee you know Naruto isn't like that. You know he has no problems with gay people."

"Maybe…but what about other people?"

Gai smiled spread Lee's legs apart. "Who cares what they think. Naruto will make sure it'll happen."

"But…" Lee was cut off by a scream as Gai entered him.

"You worry too much." Gai whispered as he thrusted deep into Lee. Lee gasped and gripped Gai's shoulders. They hadn't done this a lot sense that night a year ago so Lee didn't have much time to get used to it.

"Oh god." Lee whispered as he closed his eyes. Tears began to role down his cheeks but Gai licked them up with his tongue. Then he began thrusting in and out, slowly at first but quickly gained speed. Lee moaned every time Gai went in and started to stroke himself. Gai moved his hand away and did it for him. Lee wrapped his arms around Gai and moaned louder. Soon he could feel his climax coming.

"Gai-sensei…" Lee was stopped by a kiss. Gai slipped his tongue in and explored the familiar space.

"Lee you don't have to call me sensei anymore." Gai said and thrusted hard into Lee. Lee screamed in pleasure as Gai hit his prostate and he came. Gai came shortly after.

Gai pulled out of him and laughed as Lee just lay limply on the bed. He lied down next to Lee and stared at the ceiling with a smile. Lee rolled over and rested his head on Gai's chest. Then he looked at the ring on his finger and also smiled.

"You know I am not wearing a dress." Lee said just so Gai wouldn't get any ideas. Gai chuckled evilly and Lee glared at him. "I am not."

"Whatever you say." Gai replied and pulled Lee into a kiss. Then the next thing they knew they were kissing at their wedding. When they pulled away they both smiled.

"I still cannot believe you got me to wear this fucking dress." Lee whispered as he pointed to the wedding dress he was wearing. Gai just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on you're adorable." Gai said as he pulled Lee close. Lee blushed mostly because there where a lot of people watching. He hadn't expected so many people to come. Nor did he expect that everyone saw this coming sense like five years ago.

After the reception they went home and Lee instantly took off the dress. He glared at Gai when he was down to only his boxers. Gai looked around, quickly ran into the bed room and locked the door. Lee sighed and flopped down on the couch. Soon after Gai came back out in his boxers. He sat on the edge of the couch and shook Lee awake. Lee opened his eyes half way and smiled. Gai bent down and kissed him.

"Gai I have been wondering." Lee said as Gai pulled away. "What are we going to do about children?"

"We'll adopt some or something." Gai replied as he lay on top of Lee and rested his head on his chest. He yawned and nuzzled his face into Lee's neck. Lee smiled as Gai feel asleep like that. He wrapped an arm around Gai's waist and looked at his ring.

'I cannot believe it. I just found out I was gay a year ago and now I am married.' He thought with a sigh. Lee then looked down at Gai and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered. Then he slowly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it. I hope you guys like it. I actually thought it was kind of cute in some parts.


End file.
